Mowgli/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Mowgli from Disney's The Jungle Book. Films ''The Jungle Book'' *Bagheera.... yawning I’m gettin' a little sleepy. Shouldn't we start back home? *But why? *Kill me? But why would he want to do that? *Aw, we'll just explain to him that I'd never do a thing like that. *Well, maybe so, but I'm not afraid. And not only that-- *I'm not afraid. I can look after myself. *Pushing Kaa away. Oh, go away and leave me alone. *moaning Ba-Ba-Ba-Bagheer--? *Look, Bagheera! at Kaa Look. Bagheera! Wake up, Bagheera! both his cheeks with his bare hands *playfully Look, Bagheera! He's got a knot on his tail. *Yes. frowns I wanna stay in the jungle! *Hello. What are you doing? *Can I do it, too? *Hey! Stop that! *It’s not your jungle! *laughing He said an elephant never forgets. laughs hysterically again and stops *Bagheera, where are we going? *I'm not going! *hold of a tree I'm stayin' right here! *You let go of me! *Don't worry about me. *Baloo in the nose Go away! *Leave me alone. *I'm big enough. *Oh, Baloo, I wanna stay with you. *You eat ants? *Golly, thanks, Baloo. *I like being a bear. *I'm not as crazy as you are. the monkeys Put me down!monkey lets go of Mowgli's ankles, resulting in Mowgli landing flat on his face.shaking a fist You cut that out! *What do you want me for?! *full of banana Stay in the jungle? I sure do! *full of bananas Yes, sir. I'll do... swallows I'll do anything to stay in the jungle. *Gee, cousin Louie, you're doing real good. *But I don't know how to make fire. *singing in his sleep Shooby-dooby, dooby-doo.. *Where we goin', Baloo? *Oh, I don't care, as long as I'm with you. *Tell me what, Baloo? *Gee, I don't even know what you're talking about. *I'm not any more, Baloo. I'm a bear like you. *fighting Come on, Baloo. *What's the matter, ol' papa bear? *The man-village? *But-but you said we were partners. *You're just like... like old Bagheera! *asleep Sorry. *down the tree You told me a lie, Kaa! You said I could trust you! *I know you all right. You're Shere Khan. *You don't scare me! I don't run from anyone! *the unconscious Baloo Baloo, get up. Oh, please get up. *Bagheera, what’s the matter with him? *Y-you don’t mean.... Oh, no. Baloo. *Baloo! You're all right! him *You sure had us worried. *C'mon, Baloo. Let's go home. *What's that? *No. I mean that. *In a minute. I've never seen one before. *I'll be right back. I want a better look. ''The Jungle Book 2'' *I never knew where I came from. But I always knew where I belonged. *You sure did Ranjan but it's gonna be kind of hard to finish the story now. *Did so. *Both of them? *That village was terrible. All you ever hear is rules, rules, rules and work, work, work. *Hit it, Papa Bear! *Oh, Baloo! I don't ever wanna see that girl or that village again. *Yeah, man. *This is the perfect hideout? This is King Louie's place. *Well, I....uh *No! Shanti! I can explain! *Shanti, wait! *Bagheera this is Shanti. My best friend from the village. *I'm sorry, sir. It's just... ''Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book'' *The jungle speaks to me because I have learned how to listen *They want me to come for her. They know I will come for her. *The more I learn what is a man, the more I want to be an animal. *Maybe someday, you hunt me. *I am not a man! pause And I am not an animal. *Because to him... you... are food. *Kitty after being humiliated at the party I run with the wolf pack, you must run with the man pack. It is the proper thing. *And then do you eat him? *Does he want to eat you? *Then why kill him? *What is enemy? *What is hate? *I've seen that hat before. *King Louis? If you see him, tell him I know who took his hat. *Theeze aur animals. *Animals aur aur friend. What friend? *Birds Plumford puts a tongue depressor in Mowgli's mouth, and Mowgli can only mumble aur beautiful. *Pest. *Kitty You's pest. *Aur. Au Plumford puts the tongue depressor in Mowgli's mouth Auaa, aaa, aaa. *Birds are beautiful. So is you. *Yes. You are. *Yes, but they speak not as men speak. With animals, every move, every look, every sound, has a meaning. *The jungle speaks to me. Because I've learned how to listen. *Fire. *Great fire. *Please. Stay here. With me. *What must I do? *Yes, Doctor. Now I need you to save the life of another. *Prince Ahbut. *Owlbert. *shouts Albert! *Kitty, come! We must go quickly! *This treasure only brings death! *Please! *Shere Khan sees me, not as a man, but as a creature of the jungle. *Baloo. *Bear. *Bagheera. *Panther. *That's me! *The holy man says I'm half a tiger. *He said that when I see Shere Khan and show no fear, then I be whole tiger. *In my dreams. ''The Jungle Book (2016) TV Series ''Disney's The Jungle Cubs Video Games ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:The Jungle Book Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes